lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Garrett Mason
| image = File:Garettmason.png | imagewidth = 250px | gender = Male | location = Los Angeles | status = Deceased | affiliation = | birth = 1915 |death = 1947 (aged 32) | weapon = 12 Gauge Pump Action Shotgun | actor = Andrew Lukich }} Garrett Mason is a character in L.A. Noire, acting as the main antagonist during the Homicide cases. Biography Background Mason worked as an agency temporary bartender for various bars throughout Los Angeles. However, his work as a bartender was a cover for his career as the "Werewolf" serial killer, more infamously known as the "Black Dahlia (BD) Murderer". Mason was the killer of Elizabeth Short, the infamous and unresolved "Black Dahlia" murder of 1947. Six months later, Mason resumed his grisly string of murders during LAPD Detectives Cole Phelps' and Rusty Galloway's time in the Homicide Department. While working at the bars, Mason observed and targeted several women, all of whom shared traits such as emotional problems, difficult relationships/marriages, and varying degrees of alcohol abuse. The women would usually get drunk and talk to Mason about their problems, giving him information that he would later use to frame different people for his crimes. Mason preyed on and brutally murdered Celine Henry, Deidre Moller, Antonia Maldonado, Theresa Taraldsen, and Evelyn Summers. Mason beat and strangled his victims to death, he also left several of them stripped naked with cryptic messages written on their bodies, either in lipstick or scratched on, and finally stole pieces of jewelry from the victims as tokens for each murder. Mason intentionally varied his methods with each victim, but always left clues to link all the murders together. Mason's intent behind this was to test if anyone could connect the murders to one another and to him. After committing each murder, Mason took evidence from the crime scenes, such as the murder weapon and personal effects of the victim, and was able to frame other people who were closely linked to the victim, as it was generally assumed that his murders were being committed by Black Dahlia copycats. Events of L.A. Noire Having eluded suspicion and arrest for the murders he committed while others were charged, Mason taunted the homicide department by sending them anonymous letters that contained extracts from Percy Bysshe Shelley's poem Prometheus Unbound. Realizing that the true killer was responsible for the letters and still at large, Detective Phelps read the poem extracts carefully and discovered that the letters where leading him to various locations throughout the city, at each location was a test or trap leading to an item from one of Mason's victims and another clue to the true killer's location. The final clue led Phelps to Mason's hideout at the Christ Crown of Thorns Church, where Mason awaited and armed with a shotgun. Phelps recognized Mason as the temp bartender at The Bamba Club during the Henry case. Mason in turn applauded Phelps for having the tenacity to find him. Mason fled into the church catacombs, during their chase Mason taunted Phelps, asking why he joined the LAPD while alluding to Phelps' seeking for personal redemption. The chase ended in the church's graveyard where Phelps shot and killed Mason. Despite being the Black Dahlia killer and even with compelling proof of his murders, Captain James Donnelly revealed to Phelps and Rusty that Mason was actually the half brother of a very powerful and undisclosed politician, hence Mason's name and acts were to be kept out of public knowledge and out of official records. The suspects that were previously arrested were quietly released and the truth was quietly buried. Personality Mason is an extremely cunning and vicious murderer, his infamy and reputation proceeded him. His preferred weapons of choice were usually socket or lug wrenches, and triple braid rope. Mason is extremely observant and methodical, hence is able to perform successful planning and execution without implicating himself. It is speculated that Mason is educated, evident by his appreciation for literature and his basic knowledge of biology, making him a proficient killer. Mason also seemed to have had superiority complex, as he was mainly driven his intelligence and vanity. Comparing himself to Prometheus in Greek mythology, a powerful and intelligent Titan who defied the Gods for mankind. Mason rebelled against the legal and political systems of Los Angeles and developed a sense of power and superiority over the LAPD. Ultimately, Mason was undone by his vanity as he taunted the Homicide department, and was challenged and undone by Phelps. Case Appearances Homicide *"The Red Lipstick Murder" *"The Golden Butterfly" *"The White Shoe Slaying" *"The Studio Secretary Murder" *"The Quarter Moon Murders" (Killed) Murders Committed *Elizabeth Short - "The Black Dahlia" *Celine Henry, The Bamba Club - "The Red Lipstick Murder" *Deidre Moller - "The Golden Butterfly" *Antonia Maldonado, El Dorado Bar - "The Silk Stocking Murder" *Theresa Taraldsen, Baron's Bar - "The White Shoe Slaying" *Evelyn Summers, Mensch's Bar - "The Studio Secretary Murder" Trivia *Mason makes a brief optional appearance in A Marriage Made in Heaven. If the player finds the bloody knife on the first sweep of the scene and then returns to the bar later on, Mason will have replaced Dudley Lynch behind the bar, but he can't be interacted with. Gallery GarretMason-TheWerewolf.jpg|Mason, revealed to be the "Werewolf" killer. Zw-LANoire-GoldenButterfly-3.jpg|Mason about to kill Deidre Moller. de:Garrett Mason es:Garrett Mason Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters